The First Daughter of Ipswich
by ReiMin09
Summary: Sarah and Caleb are happily married and are expecting a child. What happens when the child isn't a boy like they thought it would be but a girl. Chapter 8 the real one is finally up
1. Prologue

Hey all so I saw the movie and this thought popped into my head. What happened if there was a girl in the family line? So I looked through a bit of the fanfictions for this and didn't find it. Then I took it upon myself to tell all of you all what would happen if there was a girl in the family line.

I hope you like it and if you don't then tell me!! I try my best to review every chapter that I read but some times there are so many that I only do every so offten. So tell me what you think whether bad or good I could care less I just want to see how it plays out.

* * *

Eight years have passed since the Chase incident. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Tyler have all graduated from Harvard. Caleb and Sarah are happily married and ready to start a family. Pogue and Kate are engaged going to be married in the next month. Tyler has found a girl he really likes and wants to settle down with her, her name is Annabel. Reid on the other hand is still looking for the right girl to be with. Sarah and Kate both know about the Covenant but Tyler is wary to tell Annabel about his family heritage.

Caleb walked beside Sarah, his hand in hers. "Okay Sarah we will go in and see how our son is and then we'll get out. I know how much you hate hospitals but you are just going to have to bare with it," Caleb said to his wife.

Sarah winced at the sound of the word Hospital. "How do you know it isn't going to be a girl?" she asked.

"Sarah like I told you back on my 18th birthday there has never been a girl born in all on my family, Pogue's family, Reid's family, and Tyler's family there are only boys. The Power is passed through the male line." Caleb said reassuringly.

"Right I forgot." Sarah said as they rounded the corner to nurse's station.

The nurse smiled kindly up at the couple. "May I help you?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes we are here to see Doctor Randolph about my wife's ultrasound." Caleb said determinedly to the nurse.

"Of course please fallow me." The nurse got up from her desk and walked through the hallways. Caleb and Sarah followed her as her had commanded.

Suddenly Caleb's cell phone rang. He looked down at the caller idée it was Pogue. Why in the world was Pogue calling at a time like this? "Uh Sarah it is Pogue. I think I am going to have to take this. You know he wouldn't call unless it was an emergency." Caleb looked at her with pleading eyes.

Sarah groaned. "Okay if you have too." She walked the rest of the way on her own.

Caleb flicked his cell phone open. "Hey Pogue what is going on?"

"Gosh it took you long enough to answer. So how did it go? Come on tell me is your kid alright?" Pogue's voice rushed out of the phone and into Caleb's ear.

"Pogue we just got here! You interrupted me just to ask what we are going to tell you tonight back at our house? Look I promise if anything is wrong you will be the first to know understand? Now I have to go you know how Sarah gets about hospitals." Caleb said into the phone

"Okay buddy sorry about that. Bye." The line went dead. Caleb closed the phone and pocketed it. He preceded down the same hall that Sarah and the nurse had just gone through. When he got into the room that Sarah and the nurse were in he found Sarah way lying on her back and the nurse was putting gel on her belly.

"What did Pogue want?" Sarah asked.

Caleb looked down at his wife. "He wanted to know if we were done yet." Caleb smiled and the ultrasound began.

"Okay Sarah, Caleb your baby is doing just fine. We can tell you what its sex is if you want to know." The nurse looked from Caleb to Sarah.

Caleb looked down at Sarah. It is not like they didn't know that the baby was already going to be a boy but what the heck let the nurse tell them anyway. "Yeah that would be great." Caleb smiled at the nurse.

She glanced back at the screen and then at the couple. "Sarah you are going to be the mother of a beautiful baby girl."

Caleb looked shocked had she just said what he thought she said. "I'm sorry can you repeat that for me?" Caleb asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

The nurse looked at him funny. "I said you two are going to have a beautiful baby girl."

That was not possible. There were no girls in the Danvers family line. How was this possible? The Power was passed down from the male bloodline and there were only males. This was all wrong.

"Thank you. Is that all then?" Sarah asked from the bed. She looked up and caught Caleb's eye.

"Yes we are all done here. Come back in two weeks so that we can check and make sure your daughter is doing just fine." The nurse smiled.

Sarah covered her stomach and Caleb helped her up. "Caleb it is all going to be alright. Don't freak out right now." She smiled up at him as he led her back the way they had come in.

About thirty minutes later the two arrived back at the Danvers Manor where they were immediately greeted by Pogue and Kate. "So is my nephew doing alright?" Pogue asked Sarah as he helped her out of the car.

Caleb sent a warning glance Sarah's way. "We will tell you all about it when Tyler and Reid are here." Sarah smiled up at Caleb as he took her hand from Pogue's.

"Nice save." Caleb whispered in Sarah's ear as they entered the Manor together with Pogue and Kate following closely behind.

"Tyler, Reid get down here. Sarah and Caleb are back and they have the news of our nephew." Pogue yelled up the stairs.

Caleb took Sarah into the sitting room and sat her down in one of the big chairs that stood in there. Suddenly it sounded like a heard of elephants were tramping down the stares instead of Reid and Tyler. Pogue and Kate were already in the sitting room when the other two brothers of the Covenant arrived.

"So how is our soon to be nephew? Is he alright or is there something wrong with him?" Reid asked as he made his way into the sitting room.

Caleb looked from Sarah to his Covenant brothers. "Well first of all everything is alright with the baby that is for sure." Caleb announced.

All were in smiles for a moment until Tyler spoke up, "Wait you said the baby. You can just call it your son Caleb we all know it is going to be whether the stupid doctors can tell you that or not."

"Yeah Caleb he is your son not just some baby. He is the next generation of Danvers. So what are you going to name him?" Pogue asked politely.

"I suggest David or Matthew or Jonathan or William some strong name like that. You know cause he comes from such a strong father." Reid put in.

Sarah shook her head. "No, no those won't do." Sarah looked at Caleb. "Do you want to tell them or would you like me to?" she asked.

"Tell us what?" all three boys asked at the same time.

Caleb sighed. He put his face in his hands like he always did when he had something important and tough to say. "Guys there is one problem and the reason that boys names won't work for Sarah and my child." He spoke slowly as if it were killing him to talk. "The reason for this is because the baby is a girl not a boy."

The other three Covenant brothers gasped. "You have got to be kidding me. Caleb you know the best of all of us that the Power passes through the first born male and our ancestors only had on kid each." Pogue said astonished.

"Wait so does that mean the Danvers line ends with her? I mean even if she gets the Power and can Use when she gets married she will take her husband's last name so then you are the last male Danvers Caleb." Caleb couldn't believe that it was Reid's voice with all that reasoning behind it.

"Reid's right." Pogue stopped. Then he burst out laughing. "Did I just say those two words in the same sentence one right after the other?"

Reid put on a face of mock hurt. "Shut up Pogue this isn't a matter to laugh about."

"Dang Reid your on a role," Tyler put in. He was laughing along with Pogue. Reid looked at Caleb who put on a serious face so that Reid wouldn't see that he was also laughing along with the other two.

"What is this pick on Reid night?" Reid asked. He crossed his arms giving himself a very bad boy look. "But I was being completely serious and you are all laughing at me." He put on a mock pouting face. "Caleb if you two are having a daughter then this could be really bad. I mean the Power passes through the male bloodline right? So if your having a girl then you end the male blood line until your daughter grows up and has a kid and then there is a fifty-fifty chance of hers being a male. But still the Danvers line ends with you." Reid looked at Caleb.

"Reid is right guy we have to take this seriously. None of our families have had a girl in their line so we don't know if she will end up with the Power. We will just have to wait and see till she becomes thirteen." Caleb said sternly.

"Yeah we will. It is getting late guys. We can talk about this more in the morning but right now I think I want to freshen up on my Book of Damnation. Gawd I haven't read that since I was so much younger." Pogue said aloud. "Night all." He walked away with Kate following him.

"Well I think it is my bed time too." Sarah said. "Now you boys don't stay up too late you hear?" Sarah smiled knowing that it would be a long night for all four of the boys.

Caleb got up and helped his wife to bed then came back down to talk with the other brothers. "I didn't want to say this in front of Sarah but I think we have a real problem on out hands boys. There hasn't ever been a girl in any of our bloodlines. This can't be good." Caleb looked really worried.

"Well is there something we can do to like change the sex of the baby or something? I mean come on how lucky is it for all the babies in our families to be boys?" Tyler asked out loud.

"I don't know. But it isn't like we could anyway. The nurse knows it is supposed to be a girl. And I wouldn't want to put Sarah thought that." Caleb answered.

"Well then sorry Caleb it looks like you are going to be the last in the line of Danvers." Reid tried to fake a smile.

"No not necessarily some women keep their maiden names." Caleb looked up hopefully.

Reid smiled, "Yeah they do but their children has the father's last name."

"That isn't helping Reid." Pogue came back into the room as if he never left but this time he was carrying the Book of Damnation.

* * *

Okay so you have read now you have a choice you push the blue button that says GO and you review or you don't. I personaly would love if you took the first choice cause I love reviews!!! So it is up to you. Thanks and I should have the next chapter up sometime soon. But let me tell you I have alot of other Fanfics and i need to work on those too. so if you don't hear back then I eather dropped it or am writing the next chapter!!

So i hope you liked it!!!

Bye  
Quinny


	2. The Thirteenth Year

Okay all. Hey i am back and i have writen more on my little Covenant question!!! So here how it goes. I know the Covenant the movie took place some time in September of 2006 which would leave this story in 2027 but i am not a visionary of the future so most of what you hear will be comming from 06 to 07 okay. so we will just pretend the movie was set in 1985 and be done with it!!!.

If you all get really mad at that i may consider revising because when the daughter turns 18 it will end up being 2032 so i might change it might not i'll have to think about it.

So here is the next chapter. when i first thought of it, it included the girl's birthday party but i wrote a lot and decided that the b-day party would be in the next chapter!!! (if you noticed i didn't tell you Caleb's daughter's name you will just have to read to find it out!!!) So without further adoo Chapter 2 The Thirteenth Year.

* * *

Caleb Danvers walked up the stares of the Danvers Manor, with wrapped presents in his arms. His wife Sarah was walking beside him with the tray of food they were bringing up to their daughter. It was her thirteenth birthday, a special birthday for anyone in the Danvers family.

As they reached their daughter's closed door Caleb put down the presents in his arms and took the tray of food from his wife. Sarah opened the door quietly and walked in. Caleb followed as Sarah walked over to their sleeping daughter. Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed while Caleb stood behind her. "Jessica honey wake up." Sarah tapped the sleeping teen on the shoulder.

The girl stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open to revile blue gray eyes. "Mom, dad what are you doing in here?" Jessica asked. Confusion was present all over her face.

Caleb smiled. "It is your thirteenth birthday silly girl." Caleb walked past Sarah and placed the tray of food on his daughter's bed. "Happy Birthday sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Jessica smiled up at her parents.

"So Jess what do you want to do today?" Sarah asked. "Both your father and I will do whatever you want to do."

"Ummm well," Jessica hesitated. "You see David, Will, Alex, and I all ready planned to do something for my birthday."

David Parry, William Garwin, and Alexander Sims were the other three members of the newest generation of the Covenant. David Parry is Pogue and Kate's son, William Garwin is Reid and his wife Danielle's son, and Alexander Sims is Tyler and his wife Annabel's son. The four had grown up just like their father's before them as siblings. David, Will, and Alex had taken it upon themselves to protect Jessica at all costs. They didn't do it because they liked her but because it was their duty as her non-blood related brothers. Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were also very protective of Jess.

Now everyone called them the Children of Ipswich because of Jessica. They were always seen together, or at least two of them were always together.

"So what have you kids planed?" Caleb asked. He had anticipated this answer and was glad that it was given so that he and Sarah would be able to start getting the surprise party ready.

"I don't know I think we were just going to walk around Ipswich. Maybe catch a movie. You know normal kids stuff." Jessica glanced at the food tray. It was pilled with her favorite foods like pancakes, bacon, toast with butter, and orange juice. She grabbed a piece of toast and started eating it.

"Well you can't run off just yet Jess." Sarah said. She looked back at Caleb who nodded and left the room.

"And why not. I am thirteen come on." Jessica wined.

"The reason you can't leave is because you have yet to open your presents from your mom and I." Caleb came back in; his arms once again full with wrapped presents.

"Oh dad, mom you shouldn't have." Jess smiled up at her parents.

She took the top present out of Caleb's arms and began unwrapping it. It was a video Ipod. Minutes had passed and she had unwrapped all of her presents. Along with the Ipod she got an Itunes gift card worth $100, and an Ihome. Jess smiled and hugged both of her parents. "Thank you so much mom, dad."

Caleb looked at Jess with a completely serious face. "Now Jess you know all about my family and you know that the child's thirteenth birthday is when their powers are first shown so please if anything happens call us. Try not to do too much damage to anything."

Jess nodded. "Yes sir. I promise if anything happens one of us will call you. Now can I go get ready Uncle Pogue is coming to pick me up at noon and it's like…" she looked over at her clock. "11:30 so I have to get ready."

Caleb and Sarah looked at each other then got up and headed out of the room. As they reached the door Jess called out to them, "I love you two. Did I tell you that?" They looked back at her and smiled then continued on their way out the door.

Thirty minutes later Pogue pulled up in his navy green suburban and the three boys pilled out of the back seat. Caleb answered the door when they rang the doorbell. "Good afternoon guys. Come on in," Caleb opened the door wide as the three boys marched in Pogue followed them closely. "Hey Pogue how goes it?"

"It goes well. Where is Jess we've got to get going if they are going to catch their movie?" as Pogue said this Jessica came running down the stairs.

"Uncle Pogue." She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey guys." She smiled at the other boys.

"Happy Birthday Jess," all three said at once. Jessica laughed.

"Well we are off. I'll see you in a bit Caleb." Pogue said as he ushered the boys out of the house.

"I love you daddy." Jessica said. She gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the check and then headed out to the suburban with the rest of them. She rolled down the window and looked at her dad once again. "Love you. See you later tonight." She smiled and waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

Caleb smiled and waved then walked back into the house he and Sarah had a lot to do before this surprise party could take place and they had to get to it. Caleb was happy that Reid, Tyler, Kate, Danielle, and Annabel were all coming to help out and they would be there in about thirty minutes. Then Pogue would join the rest of them when he had gotten the kids dealt with.

They made it to the movie theater in a mater of minutes. "So what are you all going to see again?" Pogue asked as the four kids got out of the car.

"Don't know but we have money we'll figure it all out. But after the movie is it okay if we just walk around?" David asked his dad.

"Yeah it is fine. But you all need to be careful. It's Jess's thirteenth birthday and you all know what that means she will be coming into her powers today. So if anything should happen call Caleb, Reid, Tyler, or my cell phone and one of us will come pick you all up. Is that understood?" He looked out at the four.

"Yeah we will Uncle Pogue." Jessica said smiling. "See you later."

Pogue put his car into gear and pulled away from the kids. "Why do you call him Uncle Pogue, Jess? He isn't your uncle." Will asked.

"I don't know I just do. What is with it?" Jess looked at Will. "He could be my uncle. Reid and Tyler could too. Our dads were so close when they were our age they could have been brothers."

"What ever." Will rolled his eyes. "So birthday girl what do you want to go see?"

"I don't know what is out?" Jess looked at her three best friends. They all started naming off movie titles. Soon Jess just got tired and picked the newest James Bond movie and let it be at that. The three boys agreed for they all wanted to go see it.

The movie let out three hours later. "So what are we going to do now?" Alex asked as they exited the movie theater.

"I think we should just walk around," David suggested. "What do you think?"

"I think I want to go shopping," Jess said loudly so all could hear. The boys groaned.

Will glared at her. "And who says we care what you think?" he joked.

Jess looked at him as if he were insane. "I am the oldest you should care what I say." Jess laughed.

"Only by a month. David you are exactly a month younger than her right?" Will looked at David who nodded. "And I follow David by a month then Alex follows me."

"A month is a month boys. As the oldest I say we go shopping." Jess said.

"She has a point there." David said, he was always being the reasonable one.

"I bet one of us is stronger than her." Will said being the rebellious one like his father before him.

"I bet you can't Will. I'm going to be getting my powers today. Do you really want to go up against the whole Danvers line?" Jess threatened. She started laughing. "I am just kidding Will. We can do whatever you all want. We'll just put it to a vote like always."

"All for walking around and deciding what to do later hands up." Everyone put their hands up.

They started walking around looking at anything that met their liking. Soon they were laughing and telling jokes as they walked through the streets of Ipswich. Suddenly Jess didn't feel so well. Something was happening to her. She stopped, as the others walked ahead not noticing that she stopped till a few seconds later. David was the first one to notice that Jess wasn't in the horizontal line that they were walking in. He turned to see Jess on her knees with her head in her hands. "Jess are you okay?" he asked.

Both Will and Alex had turned around by now both had concern laced into their young but handsome features. "What is wrong Jess?" Will asked.

"I don't know," she winced. Pain coated in her voice. "All of a sudden my head started hurting a lot. So much that… Ahhhh," she screamed.

"What is happening?" Alex looked around frantically to see if anyone had noticed the screaming girl. Thankfully they were in a back ally and no one was around.

"I think she is getting her powers." David said logically. "We may need to back up. Alex get Caleb on the phone and tell him that one of them needs to get down here cause something is wrong with Jess." They all took a step backward.

Alex turned away completely pulling out his cell phone and dialing in Caleb's phone number. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello Caleb Danvers speaking."

"Caleb something is wrong with Jess. She said all of the sudden her head started hurting her a lot so much that she fell to her knees." Alex said into the phone.

Seconds passed by before Caleb answered, "Okay is there anyone around you Alex?" he asked calmly.

"No sir we are in a back ally. We took it as a short cut to the convenience store on 25th street." Alex answered.

"Good. You four stay there together one of us will be on our way to pick you up." Relief was present in his masculine voice. "You all need to make sure no one sees you down there or it might get nasty."

"Yes sir." Alex paused. "Caleb is Jess going to be alright?" he asked slowly.

A few more seconds passed by before Caleb answered. "If she is coming into her powers then she will be fine but if not then I don't know Alex." Caleb signed. "I think Reid is coming to pick you kids up so just stay were you are and he will be there any minute. See you soon. Good bye." The phone line went dead. Alex turned back to Jess who was still on her knees, her face contorted in pain.

Jess felt like she was going to explode she had to do something. Maybe David was right maybe she was receiving her powers. Jess opened her eyes and stood up. She looked at a trashcan that was on the other side of the ally way and channeled all her energy in her shoving it through the air and pushing it into the trashcan. Seconds later the trashcan exploded. Jess felt a lot better after just that one time.

David, Will and Alex were surprised to see the trashcan exploded. "What the hell just happened?" Will asked.

"Sorry guys that was me." Jess looked at them through eyes that were as black as night. "I guess that the boys aren't the only ones who get the power." Her voice still had traces of pain searing through it but not nearly as much as it had before the exploding trashcan.

"So that is how we get our powers? Man that sounded like it hurt." Alex said. David and Will nodded in agreement.

Jessica winced as she shook her head. "It isn't as bad as it looks. The rush you feel afterwards is amazing. I wonder if I can Use again. You think I should try?" Jess looked at each on of her Covenant brothers.

"Jess this is a test to see if you can handle it. If you Use again then we will all know that there is one main reason that the four families never hand daughters cause there is no way they could handle it." David said. This brought a laugh from both Alex and Will as well as Jess.

"I guess you are right. Only Use when absolutely necessary to Use." Jess said thoughtfully.

Seconds earlier at the Danvers Manor Caleb looked up from what he was doing. Someone had just Used big time. Had Reid Used to get himself to the kids faster? Caleb thought this to himself. No Reid wouldn't do that he knows the risk of Using big time. Caleb looked over at Pogue then at Tyler both had the same confused look on their faces. "Did you just feel that?" Caleb asked them

"Yeah I did. Someone just Used and they Used big time," Pogue answered.

Tyler nodded. "Was it Reid? I mean he knows the risk of Using big time. But it wouldn't take that much Power even if he Used to get to the kids faster right?"

"No he wouldn't. I mean even if he did it wouldn't take that much Power to get him there faster. Even if he transferred his whole car in a blink of an eye that still wouldn't cause so much Power to be Used. And even Reid isn't that stupid." Caleb said reasonably.

Back in the ally way Jess was feeling a lot better by the time Reid got there with his big red hummer. Reid pulled to a stop close to where the four stood and put the car in park. He climbed out of the driver's seat and walked over to the kids. "Jess are you okay?" He looked strait into her eyes.

She blinked, "Yeah Uncle Reid just a small headache nothing more."

Reid smiled at the teenage girl. "So what did you do with your new Power? You had to do something really big because I felt it." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I blew up a trashcan." Jess smiled triumphantly. She pointed over to the remains of the trashcan that she made explode.

Reid looked at her skeptically, "You have got to be kidding me all you did was blow up a trashcan. That wouldn't have enough Power behind it to make me feel it. Maybe one of your fathers Used at the same time." Just then Reid's cell phone rang. "That must be one of them now. Hello," he said as he flipped open the phone.

"Reid did you Use to get yourself to the kids faster?" Caleb's voice rang on the other end of the line.

" Nope. But I was just going to ask you all pretty much the same question. Did any of you Use? Cause I know I didn't Use." Reid said into the phone.

"None of us here Used." Caleb confirmed.

"Then Caleb I think it might have been your daughter. She was the only one we know who was Using." Reid put the idea out there.

"Jess Used?" There was complete enjoyment in his voice. "Wait but she just turned thirteen she wouldn't have enough power to make all of us since her Using."

"Well I have no other way of describing it Caleb." Reid paused. "Unless Chase is back. But that is nearly impossible you defeated him over twenty years ago."

"Well we will figure this all out when you get back with our kids. Take them to the Pentagram. So Jess doesn't see the decorations we put up." Caleb commanded.

"Aye Aye boss." Reid laughed at himself. "See you in a bit. Bye." He closed his phone and turned back to the kids. "Okay come on we have to go before anyone sees us. Into the hummer all of you." Reid ushered them into the car and sped off down the ally way

* * *

Okay time for the reviews that i have recieved.

**angelkat2502: **thank you i hope you like this chapter too.

**popmalfoy: **well i am glad there is no other like this one!!! here is the next chap and the third should be up soon

**rorykins:** yeah i think it will be fun. and yes Jess will have three overly protective uncles and Covenant brothers!!! lol

**BlackCaleb: **well you have just figured it out she does!!! but how much power will she have??? (ahh am i spoiling the next chappie??? no i wouldn't)

**RobynLesko: **thank you thank you. i had fun writing it.

Okay so now you have read so review!!! The party is next chapter and reviews will help me write it faster. what do you think will happen at the party??? will it go smoothly or will someone Using mess it all up? review and i will write faster so you can find out!!!


	3. The Party

Hey guys I know I know you all have been waiting so long for this next chapter to be up. but let me tell you 1 it has only been like 5 days and 2 my muse (the magical being that helps me with my writing) went to see Eragon for the 4th time (and didn't take me with her) and was all into me getting back to my Eragon fanfic. so i know the ending pretty much sucks but i promise the next few chapies will be better!!!! (for i already know what i am going to write i just need to put it into words. my muse gave me the idea before she headed off to see Eragon) lol

so to the next chapter The Party

* * *

It took Reid and the kids a little over ten minutes to get to the first family house also called by the family the Pentagram because of the pentagram in the basement of the house. When they got there they saw that Caleb's mustang was parked out front. They climbed out and walked into the house. Immediately they headed down into the basement were they met up with Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler. "Got them here as fast as I could." Reid said. 

Jess pushed past Reid who was walking in front of her and ran up to Caleb. "Dad I Used. I really Used. Can you believe it dad; out of all our ancestors I, the only girl in the whole Danvers line, Used."

Caleb smiled. He picked up his daughter and twirled her around. "I know Jess I heard. How did it feel? And what did you do?"

"It hurt at first. I couldn't even think strait but then I calmed down and I blew up a trashcan." Jess laughed. "After it exploded I felt so much better. I felt like I could fly and I wanted to Use again but I didn't."

"You blew up a trashcan?" Pogue asked quizzically. "That is what you did the first time you Used. Now that is a story to tell." At this everyone started laughing.

"Hey it is better than your first time Pogue all you did was levitate a rock." Tyler put in.

"I am glad you didn't Use again Jess. If you had then you would have failed the test of your powers. It would mean you would eventually become addicted to Using." Caleb said reasonably. "But right now I want you to Use so that we can all see you. I want you to bring the Book of Damnation to you. It is in the bookshelf over there." Caleb pointed to the bookshelf against one of the walls.

Jess looked up at her father. "Yes sir," she said. She looked at the bookshelf scanning the rows for the book. She located it on the third row from the bottom. She stared at the book willing it to come to her. Her eyes turned black as night. The rush and acceleration filled her again as the book soared toward her. She caught it with both hands. "Anything else?"

Caleb smiled so much that his whole face seemed to light up. "Getting cocky are we? No matter. Now there is an oath that you have to say. It is so that you wont disobey the rules. You have already read all the rules all you have to do is take the oath."

Reid looked over Jess's shoulder at Caleb. "Is that really necessary?" he asked kindly. "It is her birthday. Don't make her do it today." Reid looked strait at Caleb.

"Yeah Caleb she doesn't have to do this today. She can do it tomorrow. We don't have anything set up tonight." Pogue put in.

"What about you Tyler do you think that we should do it today or not?" Caleb looked at Tyler.

"Caleb, Reid and Pogue are right we have nothing set up. Tomorrow okay." Tyler looked Caleb strait in the eye.

"Fine." Jess could tell that her father was frustrated. He looked like he was going to blow up.

"Dad it is okay. Calm down this is supposed to be a happy day." She looked him in the eye. Jess could have sworn they flashed black. "Dad," she sounded like she was scolding him.

He burst out laughing. This brightened the room for everyone. "You know Jessie you sounded just like your mother." His face was all in smiles as if nothing had happened. "Do you want to put the book up or would you like me to?"

Jess laughed nervously, "You choose." Jess offered the book to her father. He went to grab for it but Jess had already sent it flying toward the bookshelf and put it in its place. The whole room erupted in laughter, even Caleb was laughing. "Sorry dad I couldn't help it."

"I am going to regret you being able to Use aren't I?" Caleb asked his only child.

Jess shrugged. "It depends how nice you are to me daddy." Jess said innocently. "If you are really mean I might just go busting something up."

Caleb's smiling face faded into a frown, "Jessica Renay Danvers you will do no such thing." He glared at her. "Don't even threaten it."

Jess knew that he was serious when he used her full name. "I was just kidding dad. Gosh old people can't take a joke can they?" This last question was directed toward her Covenant brothers.

"Old people?" Caleb said frustrated. "For god's sake Jess I'm only 39, and I hope I don't look older than fifty."

"Yeah you do," Jess giggled. "I am just kidding daddy you know you don't. I love you." She always said this so that he couldn't be that mad at her, and the funny thing is it always worked.

"I know you do." Caleb said laughing.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean you and mom probably have already started decorating for my surprise party that is supposed to start at what 6 or was it 7?" Jess said. The four men had a look of complete surprise on their faces. "Oh come on when have you ever been able to keep a surprise from me?" Jess looked at her father and his three best friends.

"Who told?" Reid looked at the three boys that stood around Jess. "Come on fess up. Which one of you boys told?"

Jess started laughing at Reid. "Uncle Reid non of them told me! You all have never been able to keep a surprise from me anyway. I am just too good. So who's house are we heading to?"

"I'll take them to my house. They can hang out and watch movies till 6 and then I'll bring them to your house Caleb." Reid said. "Besides my car is out in the front anyway."

"Okay I guess so. But Jess you have to act surprised. Understand?" He looked at Jess, who nodded. "Okay go on I'll see you later honey." He gave Jess a kiss on the cheek. They all turned back to the stairs and proceeded outside.

Three hours later the newest generation of Covenant rode back to Jess's house for her surprise party that wasn't much of a surprise any more. Jess sat by David talking while the other too listened to their music players. "So David how long had they been planning this?" she asked him sweetly.

"You want the truth Jess?" Jess nodded. "Well the truth is they were talking about it at your last birthday party." David laughed. "You know they were standing over by the snacks all night I went over there and heard them talking about it."

Jess giggled. "Really. Man I thought I had them all figured out. I only figured it out this morning when mom and dad didn't protest to me going out with you guys today. I figured they had something planned that they didn't want me to see or know about."

"You know what else they were talking about?" Jess looked confused. "Dad, your dad, Reid, and Tyler were discussing whether you would get your powers or not. I thought it was funny because all those kids were there and they were talking about it as if they had been talking about the latest football scores."

Jess laughed. "Well I guess they don't have to talk about that anymore. I have my powers." She looked up at Reid who was preoccupied with driving then back at Will and Alex both were listening to their Ipods and not paying attention at all. Jess lowered her voice and leaned in so that only David could tell what she was saying, "Did you hear what Uncle Reid said when he picked us up?" David looked confused. "He said that I had to have done something really big because he felt it on the way there. I think I have more power than they want me to have. I mean you know how dad, and them explained if you Used a lot they would be able to feel you Using. Well I think they felt me blowup the trashcan, which means I have to have lots of power in me."

David looked mildly confused. "I think I recall him saying that. Wait that isn't fair why do you get so much power?" David asked loudly.

Jess glared at him. She quickly looked around the car to see if anyone else noticed his outburst. Once she found that no one had, or at least no one showed it she punched David in the arm for talking so loud. "You moron I was talking softly for a reason. Now I don't know if it is me or if you three will have the same power boost that I have. We will just have to wait till your birthday to find that out."

David was a little angry about the fact that Jess may have more power than him and the two other. "Yeah whatever." He pulled out his own Ipod.

Jess put her hand over his as he tried to unwind his earphones from around his Ipod. "David please don't make a big deal out of this. It isn't like you okay. We will have to figure it all out when you get your powers then we can talk about it. But please promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." Jess looked at him with pleading eyes.

David looked down at her hand that covered his and them up into Jess's blue gray eyes. "I promise," he said submissively.

"Thanks." She took her hand off his and straitened in her seat. They were less than a minute from the estate. She could already see its red brick chimneys from where they were.

When they finally got there Jess was bussing with excitement. She couldn't wait to see how the house looked from the inside. She walked up to her house and grabbed the doorknob. Reid and the boys were right behind her. She twisted the knob and walked over the threshold. She waited for the burst of noise in the word 'Surprise' but none came.

That was weird. She walked around a bit looking to see if anyone was in the house but it seemed completely deserted. Something was wrong. She looked behind her to see if the boys were following her but found nothing. That was just like Reid to want to surprise her even more.

She walked to the kitchen and was on her way back when she saw a slight movement and then "Surprise." The noise surprised her more than anything, and it came from all sides. She couldn't believe it she had been tricked even though she knew about it. The lights turned on so she could see just about how many people were in the house. There were loads of them, too many to count. Then suddenly everything went black. "Guess who?" came a familiar whisper in her ear.

She turned around to find her dad behind her. "Daddy thank you." She jumped into his arms hugging as if she hadn't seen him in forever.

Caleb's smile filled his face. "Your welcome Jessie." She smiled at the pet name he was the only one ever allowed to call her Jessie.

Jess then noticed that her mom and her aunts and uncles as she called them were behind Caleb. She let go of Caleb and went over to Sarah, "Thanks mom." She smiled giving her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Then she moved on. Pogue and Kate came up to her next. They gave her a double bear hug and said "Happy Birthday Jessica."

Tyler and Annabel were next. Tyler came up to her first and gave her a big hug saying "Happy Birthday Jess. And Happy coming into your powers." He smiled. Annabel hugged her saying Happy Birthday and then they moved off.

Reid and Danielle were last. Danielle gave her a hug first saying Happy Birthday. Then Reid came over giving her a big bear hug. "Surprise." He smiled down at her.

"You are so mean why did you all leave me? That scared the crap out of me." Reid just started laughing. Jess punched him playfully in the arm and then walked away.

The place looked amazing she found herself on more than one occasion just looking up at all the decorations that were most likely put up by her parents, her aunts, and uncles. There were streamers everywhere with balloons hanging in all places.

Jess spent the next hour to two hours mingling through all the guests at her party. The party ended around nine o'clock. Jess was exhausted. But there were what looked like a million presents that she was going to have to be unwrapping sometime soon. Half were cards, which would mean money or gift cards. The other half, were nicely wrapped in all different color wrapping paper.

Jess went to sit down to start unwrapping the gifts but was stopped. "No you don't you have to get our gift first." Will said grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her away from everyone else.

"What I thought you had all gone home." Jess looked confused.

Will got behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "The boys and I and our parents got this for your birthday. We hope you like it." He was pushing her through the back door. "Okay close your eyes." Jess closed her eyes as Will pulled his hand away. She could hear him walking away from her. "Now open."

Jess obeyed. There stood Will, David, and Alex with a new 4-wheeler between them. It was a bright shinny blue with two seats one behind the other. Jess gasped, "You all didn't." she looked it over. "Thank you." She ran up and hugged each one individually. "Is it the same as you all's."

"Yeah it is. Except ours are different colors than this one." Will's eyes were shining with delight.

"I know that I've ridden with each of yours at one time or another." Jess said. "Actually I have driven each one or yours at one time or another."

Jess hadn't opened any of her other birthday presents yet and she felt bad about it. She should have been opening them instead of hanging out with David, Will, and Alex till way past midnight. Her parents and theirs were talking about goodness knows what. But finally they had all made their way home and Jess had made her way up to her bedroom. She was half way asleep while she walked up the stairs. Both her mom and dad were walking behind her. She kissed them both and headed into her bedroom. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hey all time for your reviews 

**RobynLesko: **well for starters i think they got the updating problem under controle cause i have been getting e-mails for reviews that i have already read like crazey lol. next i hope you like this one as much as you liked the other ones and last yeah i could never really picture Reid as a dad but i am trying to make Will shaped after his character in the movie!!

**wolf.gren: **thank you for reading and reviewing!! and yeah i was thinking about that then doing any old flash back if needed! that is what i had planned that the third chap would be right before she turned 18 then i wrote to much on the second one and decided to break it up and have the 4th be the almost 18 one.

**Bobbl-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus: **i am glad you liked it!! maybe you will like this one too.

**Natasha: **okay i updated, give a girl a break i didn't know how to end it.

**angelkat2502: **well i am glad you liked it too. here is a bit more about her.

So now you have read time to review!! Thanks again for all who have read even if you haven't reviewed which i would love if you did this time. i promise that it will get more intresting next chapter because she will be almost 18. so REVIEW!!!


	4. Forgive me

Okay guys and galls i have finally updated!! woot woot!!! lol but i hope you all like it i worked hard during the amount of time that is was unable to use the internet due to my parents annoying way of parenting (aka i was grounded) but now i am off grounding and i got to update!! so i hope you like this chapter sorry it is kinda a filler chapter. originaly i had planed it to be longer but then decided as i typed it up that i didn't want the whole thing up because i still had to think of a part in the next chapter. so you get this part now and the next part when i can figure out my writing problem (i wish my muse wasn't into 24 the TV show at the moment lol) so i hope you like it!!!

Chapter 4: Forgive me

* * *

Jess opened her eyes. She was looking at the ceiling of her dorm room at Spenser Academy. It was a week before her 18th birthday, the day she would ascend into the complete of her powers and she couldn't wait. 

Her alarm clock had awakened her, which meant that it was six in the morning and swim practice would begin in thirty minutes. Some days she just wanted to blow up her stupid alarm clock, this Saturday was one of those days. But blowing up the alarm clock would one require her to Use, two she was already partially addicted to Using, three the explosion would wake up her sleeping roommate, Olivia St. James, and four it would leave Jess with a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

Jess reached over and turned off the alarm clock the old fashion way. She threw the covers off of her and jumped up. Then she grabbed her navy blue Speedo one-piece swimsuit and a large fluffy purple towel. Slipping her flip-flops on, she headed out the door.

That is when she saw Alex ambling down the hallway by himself. "Alexandy," (A/N referring to Alexander lol) Jess squealed. There was something off about him walking down the hall without their other two Covenant brothers but Jess pushed it out of her mind.

Alex looked up as her heard Jess's pet name for him. He smiled at her even though he had been pulled out of his thoughts. "Hey ya Jessie-kins."

She ran down the hall towards him giving him a hug like she always did when she greeted any of her three Covenant brothers in the morning. "Where are David and Will?" Jess asked as she linked her arm through Alex's. She would also do this when she walked with just one of them on their own.

"They left early. Will said he wanted to get in a few extra laps before practice started," Alex answered. "And David agreed to go with him down to the pool."

"Interesting. I guess Will is trying to get faster so he can beat me for once." Jess laughed.

Alex smiled down at her. Even though Jess was the oldest of the Ipswich children she was also the shortest by a few inches. "Guess so Jess," he agreed. "Will is going to have to work hard to beat you."

Unlike their fathers before them the newest generation of Covenant kids were good at all the strokes in swimming. Jess was the best because she had started off the swimming trend of more her father, Caleb, had gotten Jess into swimming before Pogue, Reid, or Tyler had gotten David, Will, or Alex into it.

"Let us not keep Will waiting for his daily dose of defeat," Jess declared with a cocky attitude.

Alex like his father was more submissive and less competitive especially when it came to his Covenant siblings. Will on the other hand was the most competitive of the bunch, no matter how many times Jess beat him he always called a rematch. David was also competitive but never when it came to his buddies. He was into racing for fun. He loved to swim and would race Jess and Will to the ends of the earth and back if they asked him to.

When they got tot her swimming area Alex opened the door for Jess in a very gentleman like manor. "Thank you sir," Jess giggled as she walked through the open door. Just as the two walked in David and Will were getting out of the pool. Their muscular bodies glistened with excess water. "Davie, Willy-poo," Jess squeaked when she saw them.

Will rolled his eyes as David laughed. Davie was nothing compared to Willy-poo. "Hey Jessie-kins." David smiled as he grabbed his towel to dry off. The three boys all had the same pet name for her. For their lack of creativeness Jess gave them each the most ridiculous pet names that she could think up at the time.

"David don't dry off you are just going to get wet again after practice." Jess commented in a mother like tone. "I would hug you but you both are all wet."

David nodded understandingly. But Will looked hurt. "Jessie-kins come on give me a hug." He opened his muscular arms in a spread eagle, reveling his toned chest.

Jess screeched, "No, no you stay away you are all wet. Stay away from me. I will push you into the water William Andrew Garwin." Jess ran away from him.

"You wouldn't Use on your Covenant brother now would you Jess?" Will advanced on her.

Jess stopped as if considering the thought. "I don't have to Use to push you into the pool Will." She looked at him skeptically. Then she rushed up to him pushing him into the pool. She then ran into the girl's changing room before he could retaliate.

Jess changed into her swimsuit and pulled her long blond hair into a loose ponytail. She pulled her purple towel out of her locker then closed it. Jess had expected Will to be standing at the door waiting for her to come out so he could pull a prank on her but he wasn't. He was standing talking to David and Alex. Jess walked over to them and hugged David around the shoulders. She walked to Will to give him a real hug but her crossed his arms pouting. She made to hug him but he shrugged her off. "Willy-poo don't be mean." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. Jess lifted her hand to ruffle his blond hair but he flicked her hand away.

"Go away Jessica." Will fumed, "I don't want to talk to you right now." He spoke as if she was nothing more to him than a dog, as if he could order her about whenever he wanted.

"William," Jess said shocked at the way her was acting toward her. "What the hell?"

Will's cocky bad-boy manor was broken. Jess never swore and even saying hell was a big thing for her. "Look Jess I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Will looked at her. He uncrossed his arms and went to hug her. Jess backed away. She dropped her towel on the bench by the pool and took a swimming dive in. her powerful arm strokes took her to the middle of the big Olympic sized swimming pool.

Before Will could jump in Jess yelled out, "Try it William and I will throw you against the wall."

While Jess glared at Will, David silently slipped into the pool and quietly swam over to Jess. "Touch me David and I will fling you strait out of the poll." Jess turned around. Her normally bright blue eyes were dangerously dark threatening to go black.

David put his hands up out of the water, "Look Jess you need to calm down. Will was angry that you pushed him into the pool that is all. I mean had Will pushed you into the pool you would have been mad too," David stated calmly. "You also need to consider what you are saying aloud and threatening to Use. The rest of the swim team is coming."

Jess knelt her head submissively. She looked back into David's brown eyes. He noticed hers were almost back to their original blue color but not quite. "I shouldn't have blown up like that," Jess commented. David could tell she was ashamed of herself.

"Are you going to throw me out of the pool if I give you a hug?" David asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Jess laughed and hugged him. They both swam to the edge of the pool.

Will was standing there looking down at Jess, "I am really sorry Jessie-kins. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you for pushing me into the pool. I guess it was my male pride taking over." He offered her his hands to pull her out.

Jess considered whether she should pull Will into the pool with her or whether she should just let him pull her out. She chose the latter one because of the fact that he had already gotten wet because of her.

Will pulled Jess completely out of the pool, his arm muscles flexing because of the resistance. When her feet were on the cool tile that surrounded the pool Jess jumped into Will's arms giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I am sorry also. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. Will you forgive me?"

Will smiled down at her. Jess forehead reached his eye level. "There is nothing to forgive Jess." He hugged her back. "Nothing at all."

David walked up beside them saying "Practice is going to start in a few minutes and if you don't want the whole school to think you two are going out I suggest that you two stop hugging." David said with smile.

Jess looked up at David than at Will and finally at Alex who had joined the three. "Getting jealous Davie?" She smiled brightly. "Besides all the girls at this school think I am going out and cheating on all three of you." Jess laughed. "No matter how many times I tell them that we are just friends and only friends they still think that I am screwing each of you on a weekly biases. They always look at me funny when I flirt with other guys. And it is so funny how they don't think that I can hear them say things like 'god she is so lucky, she has the Ipswich boys locked up and she is getting a new one'. You know the funniest one is when they say 'Her bed must get a workout from all the boys she brings in'. Oh and my personal favorite is 'she must be getting bored with the three Sons of Ipswich guess she needs someone she hasn't slept with yet'. I just laugh and keep flirting." Jess finished. "I guess that is what I get for growing up with three guys, and keeping them as my best friends."

The three boys nodded simultaneously. "Yeah Jess we know. We love ya too. And we are fully aware that you don't like any of us more than just friends, blah, blah, and blah. We have all heard it countless times." Will rolled his eyes. "Now come on I think today is my day. I might actually beat you in free-style today." He pulled her over to the rest of their teammates.

If only he had known what was going to happen on that fateful day he wouldn't have been all into beating her.

* * *

Reviews!!!! 

**RobynLesko: **yeah i had to figure out a way to still get her surprised even though she knew about it!! lol so much fun. i thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter as well.

**BlackCaleb: **thank you!! i will get the next one up sooner i hope!! lol

**wolf.gren: **hehehe i have already told you this and i don't wish to leak it to anyone else but i think you will like what my evil geniuse of a mind can do when put to good use!!! mwahahahahaha. but thanks for the idea had i not already come up with something i would most deffinatly put that to use!!!

Now i would like to thank all of you who have reviewed more than once. i love reading your imput!!! and i would also like to thank the ones who have only reviewed once. I love getting reviews it makes me feel special!! lol so now you have read REVIEW.

Quinny


	5. Swimming

Okay so i know you have been waiting for like ever for me to update (okay like what 8 or 9 days) but i had to finish tweeking it before i could post it. so yet again this isn't the complete of what i had planned to have for this chapter but i thought again and figured it would be better cutting it off where i did. this was the end of what i had planned for last chapter. i am sure one day i will actually get what i planned into one chapter but it is no day soon. lol

Now to Chapter 5: Swimming!

* * *

The morning practice went as normal, just like any other Saturday morning practice session. Jess won every race she was in; beating Will in any race they were in together. Finally after four long hours of nearly constant swimming the coach called for the last race. "Okay all we have had a good Saturday practice but we have one more race," the coach called out. "David lane one, Alex lane two, Jess lane three, Will lane four, and Zeke lane five. On my whistle you dive in. This is the 200-meter free-style people." 

The Ipswich teens and their teammate Zeke got on their podiums and ready for the whistle. When the coach blew the whistle they dove in and started swimming toward the other end of the pool.

As always Jess was in the lead closely followed by Will, David, Zeke, and Alex in last. Jess decided that she would let Will get ahead of her then put on the speed on the last lap and finish first. As soon as she started slowing down just a little bit there seemed to be a force going against her where she couldn't speed up. At first Jess just thought that Will was putting on a show so that he could finish first with Jess coming in a close second but then David passed her up, Zeke followed seconds later. Something was wrong. There was no way that this was Will's doing. He would have let go of his spell by now and let her catch up. No this was someone else entirely. It couldn't be Alex cause he wasn't that competitive and David wouldn't even think of cheating to win.

Will had already rounded the second turn and was heading back toward her. He looked over at her from his lane, she was just swimming casually as if she was just relaxing or so it looked from Will's eyes. Truth be told Jess was struggling to keep her head out of the water. Someone was Using against her and it wasn't one of her Covenant brother. It couldn't be they would never be able to do something of this proportion. Jess then thought of the brilliant idea of Using to go against the other User. She felt the strong power of her gift flowing through her body. She Used to push herself to the surface so that she could get a breath of air and then she was back under. It coast her a lot to just push herself up to the surface and she couldn't keep it going for long. As soon as she let go of the Power she fell at amazing speed down to the bottom of the eight feet deep swimming pool.

She held her breath as long as she possibly could. Soon her lungs were aching for breath. She needed to do something or she was going to drown. All Jess could think of was her dad and her mom. She wanted to see them so bad. Why oh why did she have to go and be nice to Will by letting him win. He was probably celebrating right now on his victory over her. Jess's mind started going black she needed oxygen but there was nothing she could do about it. She was going to die in the middle of a swimming pool that she had swam in over a million times before she was 18 and had ascended. Everything went completely black and she fell into unconsciousness.

On the outside of the pool a tall brown haired, gray-blue eyed boy dove in strait for Jess. He reached her with inhuman speed. Though no one noticed that Jess hadn't even finished until Will went to her lane. He bent down to see if she was in the water and to pull her out as to not look like a jerk for beating her and then rubbing it her face but he didn't see her. "Hey David where is Jess?" Will looked over his shoulder at his Covenant brother.

"Don't know. I think she finished last and headed into the changing room out of shame," David answered.

"No I don't think so. I didn't even see her finish," Alex contradicted. "She must be swimming more laps than needed trying to forget that you beat her." Alex was smiling.

"I don't know I don't see her any were." Will scanned the surface of the pool for someone swimming. Then he saw something in the water coming at them fast. "I think that is her." Will pointed to the person coming nearer to them.

"Well is she caring something?" David asked. The person's head came above the water. The head had brown hair not blond like their Jess's. Then they saw Jess's head breach the surface. "Oh my god. That isn't Jess swimming that is a guy holding Jess."

The guy was about a quarter of the way in the length of the pool. Will jumped in when he heard what David had said and swam up to the guy holding Jess's unconscious body. Will helped the guy get Jess the rest of the way to the edge and out of the pool. "Is she okay?" David and Alex asked at the same time.

"I don't think she is breathing," Will said panicking. This was his Jess, the girl that he had always liked, but she was also the girl he knew he could never have for the fact that it would end the Danvers line forever.

The guy with the brown hair started giving Jess, his Jess, CPR. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? About one to two minutes of the guy with brown hair giving Jess CPR until Jess coughed up some water. " Hey you are alive," the boy with the brown hair said looking into Jess's blue eyes.

"God Jess I thought I had finally beat you only to find out that you hadn't even finished the race." Will knelt down beside her. "Lucky this guy…" he turned to the stranger, "sorry didn't catch your name."

"My name is Chance," he said finally looking away from Jess now that he was completely positive that she was alive and wasn't in any danger.

"Well Jess you lucky Chance saw you go under. He was already in the pool and swimming back with you by the time that we noticed you hadn't finished," Will said.

"Wow some brotherly love there guys. You know had I woken up this morning wondering if you three would notice if I suddenly started drowning I would still be at the bottom of that pool," Jess said sarcastically.

David had a look of utter confusion on his face, "What did you do this morning?"

Jess breathed in the chlorine filled air happy that she could still breath. "You know what. I woke up this morning and was like I am going to pretend to drown to see if you three noticed. I even went so far as to pay the coach so that he would put you three and me in the last race." Sarcasm dripped wildly from her voice. Jess got up and walked to the pool's edge.

"What are you doing?" the three boys asked at the same time. "You nearly drowned. Now you are going to jump back in?" They all sounded completely shocked.

Jess looked at them with one eyebrow cocked. "You really think that I am just going to let my fear of drowning consume me? Come on you know the saying if you fall off a horse you get right back on? Well pool is to horse and I am going to get back on." Jess informed them all.

"Jess," Will who was the closest to her grabbed her arm. "That saying is for horses and other things that can't kill you. Water can kill you."

"So can a horse depending on where their hooves are." Jess commented she started struggling to get out of Will's vise-grip on her arm.

But of course Will was stronger than Jess and wouldn't let her go. "Jess I am all for you facing your fears but for god's sake you nearly drowned. If not for Chance you would have. Jump back into the water tomorrow."

"No, the longer I wait the more I will fear it. And besides if I start drowning my prince in wet clothes will jump in and rescue me." Jess smiled sweetly at Chance. "Come on let me go," Jess wined like a four-year-old.

Will didn't like how his girl and that stranger Chance were looking at each other. "No. I will not until you promise me that you will go to the dressing rooms and change out of your swimsuit." Will pulled Jess out of her staring contest with Chance.

"Come on Jess we will all come tomorrow and swim some laps. Will, Alex, and I had already planed it. Come with us then," David said, once again being the voice of reason. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Jess pouted. "I will come with you all tomorrow. I agreed so will you let me go?" Will released her arm. "Thank you." She walked up to Chance and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was for saving me. I am really glad someone was paying attention to the swimmers or I would still be at the bottom of the pool dead." Jess glared at her Covenant brothers. She then ran strait to the edge of the swimming pool; she leapt into the air and ended it off by cannonballing into the water splashing the four guys with her wake.

"You should have seen that coming," Alex said as Will spit water out of his mouth.

"What do you mean I should have seen that coming? You two could have stopped her too you know," Will shot back.

Jess's head broke the surface of the water. She had heard what they were saying. "Like I would have let any of you three stop me." She kicked out and swam to the other end of the pool and back. She climbed out of the pool and headed to the girl's locker rooms. "Hey David, Will, and Alex can you three wait for me after you get changed. Thanks again Chance for saving my life. I owe you a big one," she yelled over her shoulder.

She cam out thirty minutes later bathed and fully dressed to find that her Covenant brothers hadn't change. They were still talking to that Chance kid. "Hey boys." She walked up to them. "You were supposed to have changed while I was." Jess let a mild bit of irritation flood into her voice. "My daddy called while I was changing and he wants us to come over for lunch."

"Oh well then, when does Caleb expect us?" Alex asked over exaggerating his words.

"Around twelve. And you boys still have to change. Off to the boys locker room with you. Don't take more than thirty minutes or we will be late. Oh and did I mention that your parents will be there as well?" Jess stated calmly.

"You mean a family lunch?" Will asked. Jess nodded. "Ah I see. Well sorry we didn't get to talk long Chance maybe we could talk some other time." Will glanced at David and Alex motioning toward the guy's locker rooms.

"Yeah talk to you later man." David waved as he walked into the locker room.

"So you four are pretty close?" Chance asked, when he and Jess were finally alone together in the big swimming area.

"Yeah well our fathers were really close when they were kids and so they kind of just stayed close through school and everything. Then when us kids came along we pretty much grew up together." Jess explained. "I mean they are act like older brothers that I never had nor wanted most of the time, even though I am older than each of them."

"So you have no other siblings?" Chance questioned. He really seemed into her. And Jess wouldn't mind having a boyfriend to be with for her eighteenth birthday, or the part of it before eleven twelve at night when she would ascend.

"Nope. Those three are the closest thing I have to siblings. Pretty crazy hu?" Jess grinned.

"Not really. I grew up with my dad. He's all I got. I mean my mom died when I was two so it's just been me and my dad." Chance smiled. The smile was oddly familiar to Jess, like she had seen someone else smile in the exact same way.

"Wow that stinks. Do you even remember your mom?" Jess asked. She looked into Chance's blue-gray eyes. He wasn't half bad looking. His brown hair was still wet from when he saved her, as were his blue jean shorts and bright orange shirt.

"Nah not much. I remember she had blue eyes though. But that is about it." He smiled again. "So I don't normally do this kind of thing but would you like to go out with me this evening?" he asked.

Jess was shocked she had never expected him to ask her this. She wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. Normally her, David, Will, and Alex hung out and stuff on Saturdays but he had saved her life and she did owe him major for that one. "Sure why not. What did you have in mind?" Jess asked.

"Well you know this town better than I do since I just moved here from Salem. You know the place with all the witch trails were," Chance babbled.

"You know there were witch trails here too," Jess informed him. "Apparently there were lots of them."

"Oh yeah didn't one of the five founders of Ipswich get convicted and burned at the stake?" Chance asked energetically.

"Yeah one did." Jess said not really wanting to talk about her family's history right now, even though there was no way that Chance would know that her ancestor was a part of the founding.

"So the five founders their last names were like Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Sims and Putnam. Jonathan Putnam was the one convicted of being a witch right?" Chance babbled on and on about her family's history.

"Yeah Jonathan Putnam was the one convicted of being a witch. Most suspected that all five were witches along with Putnam but they couldn't prove any more than Putnam's." Jess answered in a monotone voice as she always did when anyone asked about her family.

"Wow really all five of them witches. That is pretty cool I wonder if their great-great-whatever grandchildren still live in Ipswich today." Chance wondered aloud.

Jess laughed to herself, if he only knew whom he was talking to. "I don't know. But if they do I bet that they would live in the same place as their ancestors and be very good friends between the families."

"Wait your last name is Danvers isn't it?" Chance hit himself in the head. "You are aren't you?"

Jess laughed out loud. "Yes my last name is Danvers and my family still lives near the first family house." Jess said.

"Will, David, and Alex are also in the founders lineage aren't they?" he asked.

Hello captain obvious Jess wanted to yell out, "Yeah they are. That is probably why we are so close because of our ancestors."

"So do you have powers that your ancestors were suspected of having?" Chance asked mysteriously.

Jess smiled mysteriously, "Now if I told you that I would have to kill you." She laughed. "So about going out tonight what time? Because Will, David, Alex, and I always hang out on Saturdays so I need to know." Jess changed the subject with ease.

"Oh right well how bout around seven or so. We can go grab a bite to eat and then catch the late showing of some movie." Chance answered.

"Right well I think that I can manage that. I mean we hang out about all day but they will just have to figure out that I have a life of my own." Jess said loudly.

"Well speak of the devils." Chance said as Will, David, and Alex reentered the swimming area fully dressed and bathed.

"You were talking about us?" Will asked as he walked up behind Jess and put his arms around her.

"Will stop it." Jess blushed, she unwrapped Will's arms from around her. "Chance asked me out tonight so you boys will just have to fend for yourselves."

Will looked at Chance, "Now I am very thankful that you saved my girl's life but you can't have her or anything. She is mine all mine." Will wrapped his arms around her again. He pulled her close to his chest.

Jess laid her head up against Will's muscular chest. She loved it when he got really protective about her. But some times it was annoying. "Didn't you hear Will I am cheating on you with David, and Alex, and now Chance." She had never exactly denied being his girl. Actually she sounded like she actually was his girl.

David and Alex gasped at the same time, "But Jess I thought we had something special together." David said first.

"Yeah Jess I can't believe you are cheating on me with my two best friends and a stranger that you just met." Alex goaded on.

Jess burst out laughing followed by Will, Alex, and David. Chance looked utterly confused. "I am just kidding, and so are they. None of us are going out. I am single and so are they. Don't worry Chance I am not cheating on them. That is just what all the other people here say." Jess said through burst of laughter.

"Yeah Chance we were just kidding around with you." Will said laughing. He still had his arms around Jess.

"Oh right. Well pick you up here at seven then?" Chance said. He sounded confused.

"Yeah I will meet you outside the main door." Chance didn't like that she had never removed Will's arms from around her.

"Got it. Right outside the main doors." Chance turned to leave, "See you tonight." He walked away with his shoulders slumped.

"You are so bad Will." Jess said once Chance was out of earshot. She pulled his arms from around her.

"So my love why did Caleb call?" Will asked still putting on a show even though Chance had long since left.

"He didn't call. I called him. There was something defiantly wrong about my drowning episode. Good swimmers like me don't just start drowning." Jess explained.

"Wait I thought that you said that you had planed it all out," David said looking at Jess oddly.

Jess looked from Will to David, "I swear to god I just heard Will's voice coming out of David's mouth. David that is the kind of stupid thing that I expect Will to say not you."

They all started walking toward the parking lot where their cars were parked. "Yeah Dave, come on you can't go stealing… Hey that wasn't very kind of you." Will turned on Jess, who burst out laughing.

"Sorry Willy-kins. I just had too." She turned once more on David. "Of course I didn't plan it. But I could have sworn someone was Using on me."

"So why didn't you Use to push yourself to the surface?" Alex asked.

"You don't think I tried that? Geese Will what did you do to them? Did you put a dumb spell on the two of them to make yourself look smarter?" Jess sounded like she was going to explode. "I tried to do everything but the more I tried the more tired I got and finally I just gave up."

"Damn what is it with you Danvers and drowning? It is like you have to almost drown before you are able to ascend." Will complained as they reached his bright yellow hummer, which was the closest to door. "Come on we will take my car since yours are all too small to fit all of us at once." This was true Jess had a Mustang convertible, David had a Ferrari, and Alex had a Mercedes. Will opened the door of his hummer and jumped in. The others followed his example as he started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Reviews!!! 

**Aerobella the Wicked: **You never know what will happen between Will and Jess!! and i shant tell you until i get to it in the story. for if you know now it will ruin the rest of the story!!!

**gordongirl18:** yes yes but you never know what my briliantly-insane mind would ever do to this story. not that i would hint to anything because one my mind hasn't told me yet and it would ruin the story for my readers!! lol

**BlackCaleb:** yay you reviewed!! i love it when those who have reviewed b4 review again!! well i am glad you like it and i hope you like this one too.

**Sliver of Melody:** thanks for reviewing i am glad you like it.

now you have all read so review!!!


	6. Telling The Tale

Okay so here is a new chapter of the story. It has been sitting on my computer's harddrive unfinished for like a month and I have finally gotten time to finish it. So I hope you like it. At first I was going to put in Will's POV but then I couldn't think of much. So it is in third person.

* * *

It took them a whole of ten minutes to reach Jess's house. They could see Pogue, Reid, and Tyler's cars already parked in the driveway when they pulled in. Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler were all standing outside of the manor waiting for their offspring. Will put the car in park and turned off the ignition. 

All four fathers sprinted over to where they had parked. Caleb reached the hummer first and opened Jess's door. "Are you okay Jess?" he asked concerned. He practically pulled her out of the car just to make sure that she was alive and breathing. As she got out he embraced her in a big bear hug.

"Yeah I will be fine if you let me breath." Jess said. Caleb held her at arms length. He looked her over.

"What the hell happened?" Pogue asked. "I was at home watching the television and Caleb calls me telling me to get over hear as soon as possible."

"Yeah. God Caleb what happened?" Reid asked. "You are looking at Jess as if she almost died."

Will looked at his father and then at Jess, "Dad, Jess did almost die. Well drowned but still she would be dead."

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all looked shocked. "Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me. Jess are you okay?" Tyler looked Jess over extensively.

"Yeah I am fine now but before I wasn't doing so well. I don't even know what happened. We had just…" Jess started to explain.

"Let us go inside and sit down okay." Caleb ushered the newest generation of Covenant children and the older generation of Covenant sons into his large manor.

They all got inside and settled down. "Dad where is mom?" Jess looked around. Normally Sarah would have already presented herself to her daughter.

"She headed over to Pogue's house this morning to make some umm… she had to discuss something with Kate. I told Pogue not to tell your mom because I didn't know what was going on." Caleb answered.

"Oh you mean for the surprise party that you are planning for my eighteenth birthday?" Jess asked. All seven males had a look of confusion on their faces. "Oh come on. Since when have you ever been able to keep a secret from me?" Jess looked at all the men. "I promise I will forget about it okay?"

Will rolled his green eyes. "Okay Jess stop bragging about your excellent deduction skills and tell our fathers what happened."

"Okay so it was the last race of the practice and four of us and another boy on our team were in the race. I was in the lead and I decide to be nice to Will and let him think that he was winning then beat him at the last minute. So I start slowing down as soon as I do I feel this force working against me. Like it is pushing me down under the water. Well I try to Use to get a breath. And I accomplish it for a little while. But it took too much of my energy to keep myself up for too long. So I just gave up, letting the water consume me and the next thing I knew I was on the edge of the pool looking up at Will, David, Alex and Chance." Jess explained.

Caleb looked at her in horror, "Did you just say Chase?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"No Caleb she said Chance. Not Chase." Will answered for Jess. "You see Chance is the guy who saved her."

"And why didn't one of you three save her?" Caleb asked. "Isn't that what we told you to do." His voice rose drastically.

"Dad, calm down. It isn't their fault. They were too caught up in the race." Jess tried to calm her father down.

Will bent his head in submission. "Yes Caleb you did, and I am personally sorry that I didn't notice. I think that David and Alex would agree with me on this one." The two other boys nodded.

"God what is it with you Danvers almost drowning before your ascensions?" Reid threw up his hands being dramatic.

"Dad!" Will was on the verge of yelling. "That isn't nice. For God's sake Jess almost drowned and you are making a joke out of it?"

"Your right Will," He turned to Jess. "I am sorry Jess. Will you forgive me?"

Jess smiled, got up, and hugged Reid. "There is nothing to forgive Reid." She laughed.

David snorted, "Shut up you hypocrite. Will you know you said the same thing."

Reid glared at his son. "You get off on me for saying something insensitive when you have said the same thing?"

Will scowled at David. "You weren't supposed to mention that." He looked at his father, "Okay fine I did say that but you didn't have to repeat it."

The room filled with laughter. "Looks like Reid is getting a piece of his own medicine from his son." Tyler said between burst of laughter.

"Oh come on I couldn't have been that bad. Was I?" Reid looked at his Covenant brothers.

Caleb got up and clapped his arm around Reid, "Sorry to say buddy but you were worse." The room erupted with laughter once again.

Once it had all calmed down Caleb looked around resting his gaze on his daughter. "So what are we going to do? I mean when I nearly drowned it was because of Chase." Caleb choked out the name. "He can't be back. I destroyed him over 25 years ago. If he was back he would have showed himself before now."

Pogue shook his head, "Not necessarily Caleb. He might have been planning it for these 25 years. I mean for all we know he could have a kid now too. Or he could be disguising himself as a kid. One or the other." Pogue spoke logically.

"Or even better we could be worrying about nothing." Reid said taking the easy way out. "I mean if he was still alive he would have come to Pogue's, Tyler's or my ascensions. I mean he wouldn't have just given up. So he is most likely dead and if he isn't he is an old geezer. I mean with the way he liked to Use he was even more addicted than I was." Everyone looked at Reid as if he had two head, and horns sprouting from each. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Reid as hard as it is to say this for me, I think you are right." Caleb said with difficulties.

"Yes the Garwin's are on a role today." Will shouted out of nowhere. Seven pairs of eyes looked at him. "What, Jess was telling me that I was making cense back when we were at the school and now dad's making cense too."

Jess smiled. "Will is right, again. This is a historic day for the Garwin line." Everyone laughed.

"Okay back to the task at hand what are we going to do about this. We can't just scotch it under the rug like it never happened because it did, and there is nothing we can do to change that. So any ideas?" Caleb looked around the room again.

"Dad I say that we just let it go for right now and see how the next few days play out. I mean I still have a week till my birthday so. We have time to figure this out." Jess answered quietly.

"You are only saying that because you want to get out of here, so that you can go on your date with Chance." Will spoke loudly.

Caleb looked at Jess confused. "How did you know that he asked me out?" Jess frowned.

"Yeah like any blue blooded male wouldn't." Will sneered. "I also know you said yes."

"Well he did save my life Will. I don't see how I could have said no." Jess answered.

"Well Jess it is easy you pronounce the N and then the O. See here I will show you noooo." Will said sarcastically.

Jess mad a face at him. "Shut up Will. I can do whatever I want. You aren't my father."

"Yes but I am." Caleb said clearly. Jess had completely forgotten that she and Will were standing with her father his three Covenant brothers and her tow other Covenant brothers. "Jess I think Will is right, I don't think that you should be going out with this boy." Jess turned to face her father. She opened her mouth to complain but Caleb wave his hand. "No, I am talking. Jess you nearly drowned…"

"Nearly dad. I didn't drown and the only reason I am standing here right now is because of Chance." Jess interrupted.

"Jess I think you should stay home tonight. We can figure this whole thing out and then maybe tomorrow you can go out with Chance." Caleb spoke slowly as if he was thinking over every word before it passed through his lips.

"Dad I promised that I would go out with him tonight. So unless you want me to be breaking my promises I have to go. He is going to pick me up around seven at the school. So we will probably get some dinner at Nicky's and then go back to the school. As soon as the date is over I will get in my car and drive strait here. Then I'll sleep here tonight and we can figure it all out tomorrow. Okay?" There was a kindness in her eyes as she looked at her father.

Caleb blinked. "Fine but come back here right after the end of the date. Is that understood?"

Jess smiled brightly up at him. "Yes sir." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father on the cheek "Thank you Daddy. So can we get something to eat I am famished."

"Yeah lets go to the kitchen." Caleb walked out followed by David, Pogue, Alex, Tyler, and Reid.

Will held Jess back from following. "Jess I don't like this. This is the same thing that happened to our dads. First there is a new kid. Then he tries to make friends with us. Next he has got our trust and then he finds you in your room and threatens to kill everyone if you don't Will him your powers. You see the pattern starting to form?"

Jess looked at Will angrily. "Look I don't care if you don't like it Will. This is my life deal with it. I know you are just being an overprotective wana-be big brother but I can take care of myself thank you."

Will growled. "I am not a wana-be big brother. Jess I care about you. Maybe a bit more than I should. I just don't want to see you hurt it would kill me." Concern was laced in his blue eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, making her look up at him, then he did the unthinkable, he bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Jess was shocked. She didn't know what to do. But he was such a good kisser she didn't want to break it. So she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him deepening their kiss.

Will broke off the kiss a few seconds later. "I am sorry if…"

Jess silenced him with a wave of her hand. "No I liked it. See now you know that I am not going out with Chance because I like him or anything." Jess giggled. She stood on her tiptoes again and kissed him back. "Not a word of this to anyone else. I wouldn't want David and Alex thinking that I am giving you special treatment."

Will laughed. "I promise." He kissed her again then took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

Reviews!!! Chapter five i had the most reviews counting 8! lol 

**Sliver of Melody: **I am glad you like it!!! it is so much fun to write!! so i hope you like this one too.

**jalapeno1011: **maybe your are write maybe you are wrong!! you will just have to see. but isn't it odd how Chance and Chase are soo close to the same name??? opps i have said to much! lol you will just have to keep on reading to find out!

**N298:** Thank you . I love to hear that my readers can't stop reading it makes me so happy and makes my pen write faster! lol

**insane-rocker: **ha now time to wait for the next chapter. sorry. i will update soon since i have half of the chapter writen on a piece of paper from when i was bored in PE. i just have to find it! lol

**Aerobella the Wicked: **you have such an intresting name, does it perchance have to do with Twilight???? jsut wondering cause i love that book. lol! well if you see it that why then you might just like this chapter!! lol

**melodie568: **thank you thank you takes a bow like i said before the next chapter is half writen all i have to do is find, type, complete, and post. won't take that long.

**maddie miquel: **yeah i know like i said it was on my comp and i was buissy like with TAKS and other stupid school things. I should be able to update between now and spring break.

So now you have read REVIEW!!! please!


	7. Date & Permission

Hey all okay so i had this finished yesterday but I didnt have time to post so then school earlyer today and now i am home so i can post!!!! So i don't like this chapter much but it is a filler chapter cause i had to write the date between Jess and Chance (who i dont like as a character but there has to be one or two that ppl dont like lol) so on to the next chapter!! not much action sorry ppl that will change as we get closer to Jess's ascention (sp?) On to Chapter 7!!

* * *

Chance picked Jess up promptly at seven o'clock outside the front doors. "So where are we heading?" Chance asked as Jess hopped in his red Ford Spider. 

Jess smiled. "Well there is this bar called Nicky's and it is real nice and all so I think we should go there." Jess answered.

"Okay we will go to this Nicky's." Chance put the car in gear and headed out.

"I like your car." Jess admired the leather upholstery.

Chance smiled at Jess. "My dad gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Nice. So how old are you?" Jess asked. "If you don't mind. I mean I don't like going out with younger men."

Chance laughed. "I am eighteen, and you are what seventeen?" Jess nodded. "Well then you are in my age range."

Jess giggled. "Oh here we are." Chance pulled into the parking area of Nicky's.

The date went as normal just like any other date would. Chance got them chocolate cake for desert.

"So Chance what kind of skeletons do you have in your closet?" She asked him. "A one night fling, and ex-girlfriend that wants you dead perhaps?" She looked into his gray-blue eyes trying to uncover the secrets hidden beneath them.

"I have no skeletons in my closet. The ones that were there have been buried for a long time," he answered slyly. "The one night fling turned into a three month dating period where neither of us got past the front door. As for that ex, she thinks I have been dead for the past three years." He smiled down at her.

She looked content with this answer. So content that she didn't even respond. She did though dig into her chocolate cake, which he had ordered for her.

"So what about your skeletons? Ever had a night with one blond haired boy that you regret, or don't? Maybe a lingering kiss that led to another? Or even a night with all three boys all at different times?" His eyebrow was cocked as he looked into her blue eyes.

"If you are implying that I have done anything with Will, Alex, or David you are dead wrong." Jess answered coldly. _Not that I haven't wanted to._ She added to herself. _Especially with Will. But that may all change after earlier. God he is such a great kisser._ Jess thought quietly.

"I am sorry if I made you angry," Chance apologized. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, sorry I just hate it when people say that we are together even though clearly we aren't," Jess said. "People think they know everything about me. They think that just because I hang out with them all the time means that I am going out with them. I love them to death but mainly because I have known them for so long." Jess spoke quietly. _Well at least until now. Now I have Will. I hope_. Jess added to herself she would never say this aloud.

"That is alright. I understand." Chance responded. "I am so sorry that I would ask that. It was inappropriate of me."

"No it is fine." Jess glanced down at her watch it was close to ten. "Oh my it is almost ten. I promised my dad that I would be home by ten."

Chance looked at his watch. "Right do you want me to drop you by your house or what?" Chance asked.

"No I need to pick up my car from the school. My parents want me to sleep at home tonight." Jess spoke truthfully. "You know because of my near drowning experience. My dad thought it would be a good idea to stick with the family tomorrow."

"Right well we should get going then shouldn't we?" Chance stood up and pulled Jess's chair out for her. He put his arm around her and led her out to his car.

They made it to the school in record time. "Well I had a good time tonight." Chance tried to make desperate conversation.

"Yeah it was kind of fun." _And so is a sticking pen in my eye._ Jess told herself. She smiled.

"So do you want to do this again sometime?" Chance practically begged.

"I don't know, maybe." Jess smiled. "Look I have to grab something from my room. But I will see you on Monday okay?" Jess got out of the car and ran up to her room to grab her toothbrush and a few other necessities.

As she was heading out someone put their hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" he whispered in her ear.

Jess turned around to come face to face with Will. She smiled widely. "Will," she gasped.

Will bent his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jess arms snaked around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss. Will pulled her to himself. "Will I have to go to my house." Jess gasped through kisses.

"Your dad won't mind if you are with me." Will said kissing her even more.

Jess stopped kissing Will. "Look no matter how much I am enjoying this, my dad is going to kill me if I don't come home. He is going to thing Chance did something to me. I don't want that to happen so I have to go."

Will looked into Jess's blue eyes. "Okay. But I have one question. Does this mean we are like together like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Will asked.

"Yes if that is okay with you." Jess smiled. "I mean it isn't like we can tell anyone but we will both know."

Will frowned "Why can't we tell anyone?"

"Well just not yet. I mean what will it do to our families?" Jess asked. "Come on what about our family lines? I mean it will get rid of the Danvers line forever."

"Yeah but we can deal with that when we get there. Okay but I think that you should go home so that your dad won't get worried." Will kissed Jess again.

"Yeah. I better be going." Jess kissed Will back then headed to the entrance of the school. She reached her purple Mustang Convertible and climbed in.

It took her about ten minutes to get home. She pulled her car into the vast driveway and turned of the ignition. Quietly she went to the door, opened it, slid into the darkened house, and closed the door softly behind her.

"You are late," her father said sternly from behind her.

Jess jumped out of her skin at his voice. "God dad you aren't aloud to scare me like that." She turned and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You said that you would be home by ten and it is now ten," he looked down at his watch, "o five. You are five minutes late."

"I am sorry dad. I had to go back to my room because I had completely forgotten that I don't have a toothbrush here so I had to grab mine." Jess pulled out her toothbrush from her purse. "See nothing to worry about. Just calm down dad, you are going to give yourself worry lines." Jess teased. Caleb rolled his eyes. "Besides old man isn't it your bed time?" Jess laughed.

Caleb made a very interesting face at Jess. "I am not that old. So how did your date go?" he inquired.

Jess hesitated. _The best part was seeing Will afterward._ Jess answered in her mind. "Well...I mean lets just say you don't have to worry about me going out with him again. But I have a question for you."

"And what would that question be?" Caleb's eyebrow rose.

"Hypothetically what would happen if...well...if I liked Will, and I mean like, like not just as a friend or a brother, but as something else." Jess spoke softly. "I mean hypothetically and all."

Caleb looked at Jess oddly. What was she talking about? "You mean liking one of your Covenant brothers more than just a friend? Like you actually thinking about going out with one of them?" Caleb knew this day would come when she would want one of them but he had always hoped that they were too close for this kind of thing. He always knew in the back of his mind that Jess would end up with one of his best friends' sons.

"Yeah but this is all hypothetical." Jess swallowed hard. She knew he was catching on faster than she wanted him to.

"Jess." Caleb breathed in slowly. "Let's go sit down and talk this over. No hypothetical stuff. Just tell it to me strait out." Caleb guided her to the living room to sit on the loveseat that she had been sitting on earlier.

"Okay but you have to promise not to get mad." Caleb nodded silently. "No dad out loud. You have always told me to promise things out loud because it is harder to break."

Caleb sighed he had told her this, but he never imagined that she would one day use his words against him. "I promise that I won't get mad. Now spill." He tickled her.

Jess started laughing. "Daddy stop it." Caleb stopped. "Okay so this is really hard dad, but I think that I like Will, and I think he likes me too." Jess looked up into her father's dark eyes.

Caleb blinked. Out of the three boys Caleb would have never picked Will out. He would have thought that Jess would like David or even Alex never Will. She and Will were always picking on each other, always arguing, kind of like him and Reid. How could Jess like Will? "So you are saying that you want to go out with Will?" Caleb asked even slower than before, as if each word was killing him.

"Yeah I mean... we have always been around each other and well I think it could work." Jess looked confused.

"So why are you telling me this? Are you asking my permission to go out with Will? I don't really get it." Caleb shook his head.

"I don't know I mean, do you think that it is a little weird that I would like someone that I have know just about all my life?" Jess asked her father.

"I think if Will makes you happy then you should be with him." Caleb smiled. "But let me tell you a secret. I am not really the best person to be telling about your boy troubles. That is more your mom's category." Caleb whispered. "Now if you need help with your car, your powers, or getting rid of a guy then I am your man but getting a boy is more your mom's expertise."

Jess started laughing. "Thanks dad. I love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think that I am going to head upstairs and go to bed."

"Good night, Jessie." Caleb kissed her on her forehead.

Jess got up and headed to her bedroom leaving Caleb downstairs to think about what had been said. _It isn't like Will is a bad kid but why would Jessie go after him of all the boys in the world she has to like the one that I would pick last._ Caleb thought to himself. He couldn't handle this alone he needed someone to talk to but Sarah was already asleep and Caleb didn't like to wake her. Maybe he should call Pogue, or Tyler or Reid.

Caleb grabbed the phone and dialed Pogue's phone number. "Hello?" David picked up the ringing phone.

"Hey David can I talk to your father please?" Caleb said into the receiver.

"Yeah Caleb just a second. Is anything wrong?" David asked politely.

"No not really I just need to talk to Pogue for a bit." Caleb answered. He didn't want to tell David about this.

"Okay I'll get my dad." David replied. "Dad, Caleb is on the phone for you." Caleb could hear David yell.

"Hello Caleb?" Pogue picked up the other line. "Thanks Dave I got it." He waited till he heard the other phone being hung up. "So what is going on man? Is Jess okay or do we have to go and kill that punk Chance?"

Caleb smiled. "No Jess is fine she came home about thirty minutes ago. I don't think we have to worry about her going out with this Chance person."

"Well that is great. So why are you calling at ten forty at night?" Pogue asked.

"Well Jess doesn't like Chance but I think that she likes Will. Well that is what I got out of our conversation." Caleb hesitated.

"Will?" Pogue questioned. "You mean Will as in Reid's son? As in the rebel of the Covenant, as in the all time player?"

Caleb breathed in, "Yeah that Will. I don't know what to do I mean I don't want to say that she can't see him because that will just make her want to see him more but it is Will. I don't think he is good enough for her, and I mean if they get together then the Danvers's blood line will be gone forever."

Pogue sighed. Caleb was always worried about Jess, from her first crush, to her first time driving. "Look Caleb at lest you know who she likes now. I mean we both know that Will would never break her heart."

"But that is the thing Pogue. I can't intimidate Will into leaving her alone. He knows us too well. I can't just make him go away. I mean I can't kill him or anything because of Reid." Caleb said into the phone.

"Caleb I don't know what to say maybe you should talk to Reid about it. But come on as for the bloodline thing. Their kid would have a major power boost."

Caleb chuckled, that is true their kid would have a lot more power. "Yeah that really helped Pogue."

"Fine call Reid then. I mean it is his kid." Pogue faked an angry voice.

"Yeah I think I might do that. But Pogue not a word about this okay." Caleb threatened.

"Like I would tell anyone," Pogue answered in an innocent voice.

"Kay I will talk to you later. Bye." Caleb hung up the phone. He dialed up Reid's phone number and hit send.

"Yeah what is up Caleb?" Reid answered. "Do you need me to come and help you kill that Chance kid?"

Caleb laughed, good old Reid. "No Jess is fine she is asleep in her room."

"So why are you calling this late?" Reid asked with mild annoyance flowing in his voice.

"Have you talked to your son lately? Well I mean since our talk this morning?" Caleb asked nervously.

"No Caleb I let my kid live his own life. If he gets into any trouble he knows where to find me." Reid claimed.

"Right. Well I think we may have a problem." Caleb declared.

"And that problem would be?" Reid inquired in a monotone voice.

"I believe your son likes my daughter." Caleb explained.

"What?" Reid's monotone voice was gone replaced by a note of surprise. "My Will likes your daughter, your Jess."

"Yes the same Jess that almost drowned today, the same one that we have all protected from boys breaking her heart since forever. And I really think that she likes him back." Caleb insisted.

"Oh wow. I...I don't know what to say." Reid stuttered. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know . I mean if we say no to this they will just want it more. But I don't know I am so confused." Caleb responded.

"Well I know that Will would never hurt Jess. He isn't that stupid he knows that you would kill him as well as Pogue, Tyler, David, and Alex. He knows I would personally be all over him for that kind of thing." Reid added. "I think we should try it out for now. I don't see anything wrong and if they really do like each other enough it will strengthen the Covenant."

"Yeah I guess you are right Reid. We will just have to wait this out." Caleb calmed down. "Okay well I will talk to you tomorrow then. Bye." Caleb hung up the phone before Reid could say anything. He walked up the stares briefly checking in on Jess, who was already asleep, then headed into his bedroom where Sarah slept soundly.

* * *

Review time!!! 

**maddie miquel: **okay i updated again. see i told you it wouldn't be so long!!! but now i have nothing i will have to get my muse to help me!!! i hope she has given up the thought of me doing a 24 fanfic (it is too perfect to change in my opinion!! lol)

**Aerobella the Wicked: **your welcome!! hey that would make a good story Bella meets her dark counterpart Aerobella the Wicked. mwahahaha and yeah it is a pretty name!!

**The Blue Pheonix6: **Thank you thank you. Well the updates may come at a slower pace now because i am not quite sure where to go with it next. so any suggestions would be welcomed!!

**gordongirl18:** I am glad you like it!! I loved the movie and hope that they make a second one. but in the mean time you can read mine!! lol

And to the newest reader/reviewer **FlamablePajamies: **yes men who show emotion are so adorable!!! and as for your other one i hate when i am reading something good from the first chapter and then it just doesnt have any more chapters. sorry!! i guess that is what you get for not reading when it first came out. ovell you get to read a new chapter now!! lol

Okay so you have read REVIEW and give me suggestions because my muse isnt thinking about the Covenant right now she is thinking about mutliple other things!!


	8. Paintball

Okay i truly am really sorry that it has taken me a year (probably over cause i put that author message up n sept and so idk exactly when it was) to update. This has been on my comp unfinished for the whole time. I guess i just lost interest in it then i was going through things today (being bored) and i looked at fanfiction in the first time in ages. Then i saw this and was like i wonder if i still have the beginning of the next chapter written. Well luckily i did and so i finished it and it probably sucks and im sorry for that.  
Anyway i know you all have probably lost faith in me and i completely understand that. So i'm dedicating this to all of the people who reviewed and to Dong Bang Shin Ki (amazing Korean/Japanese band that ive started to get into. 5 hot guys that can sing what more can a girl want?) plus i was listening to them while i finished up writing this.  
Anyway the long waited for next chapter is here. read review if you want. please send in suggestions cause when i first posted i knew where i was going and now im like ahh i forgot. so have fun

* * *

The next morning Jess woke up bright and early to hear her cell phone ring

The next morning Jess woke up bright and early to hear her cell phone ring. _God why didn't I remember to turn that off last night?_ She asked herself. Jess picked up the phone checking the front screen to see who was calling. It was David. _What the hell does he want this early?_ Jess flipped open the phone. "What do you want David?" she tried to sound nice.

"Wake up sleepy head and get you butt downstairs. We will be over in ten minutes." David said brightly.

Jess glanced at her clock it was eight in the morning. "David it is too early. Good night." Jess dropped the phone on her pillow and turned away from it.

"JESS." David yelled out of the phone. "If you aren't downstairs when we get there we are going to come up and dump ice water all over you."

"Okay you do that." Jess sighed closing the phone and turning back to sleep.

She slept for the whole ten minutes while David. Alex, and Will made there way to her house. They knocked on the door. "Hey boys what is going on?" Sarah answered.

"We have come to kidnap Jess for the day. Is she up?" David asked his brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No I don't think so. I think she is still up in her bedroom asleep." Sarah laughed. "So what are you three going to do to my baby?"

"It is a secret. We can't tell you sorry." Alex smiled. "Can we go and get her up?"

"Umm…" Sarah hesitated. "I don't think that is a good idea. How bout I go get her and make her come down?"

"That is no fun. Come on Sarah we won't do anything mean. We have been up into her room before." David complained.

"Okay but let me go in first to make sure she is descent and then you three can wake her up." Sarah walked up the stairs with the three boys following her. She opened Jess's door silently looking in on her daughter. Jess wore a large t-shirt and a pair of track pants. "You can go in."

David smiled and put his finger to his lips telling his Covenant brother's to be quiet. He tiptoed into the room making Sarah laugh. These boys could be so childish sometimes.

David got on one side of the bed motioning for Will to go on the other and Alex down at the end. He put up three fingers counting down to one then he mouthed go. "Wake up Jess." All three boys yelled in one voice.

Jess jumped a foot off her bed before she realized who had woken her up. "What in the world?" Jess glared at each one of her Covenant brothers. "You guys are so mean, and childish. Wait what happened to the bucket of ice water?"

Will smiled, "Well if you really want ice water all over you and your bed. I think that we could oblige." Will made like he was going to snap.

"No. No that is quite all right. I think I will live if you don't poor water on me. Besides I am already awake thanks to you three." Jess put her hands up stopping Will.

"Now were is the fun in that? I mean we could have been mean in the first place and brought the water with us but we decided to be nice." David laughed.

"Had you not been nice I would have been forced to hurt you very bad. You three would be sipping your food from straws for weeks," Jess threatened.

"But then it would be odd when you kissed us," Will teased.

Jess flashed him a warning glance. "No I could kiss you it would just hurt you more," Jess shrugged. "So why did you insist on waking me up in the cruelest way possible?"

"That was not the cruelest way possible to wake you up. I mean we could have poured that bucket of water with ice that you seemingly are begging for, or we could have done this." Will picked Jess up and spun her around and around in circles. Jess squealed. After about the fifth time around Will stopped and put Jess back on her bed. "You see that would have been way worse."

"Fine." Jess threw up her hands in defeat. "You wouldn't have waited to wake me up like this for my birthday? I mean that would have been so much more exciting. Wait what am I saying. Forget that don't you dare do anything like that for my birthday." Jess looked around the room.

"Ummm I may have to think about that." David grinned wickedly. "So now that you are up, get dressed. We have a day of fun planed for you."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Okay but you have to get out. I have to change. And no matter how much I treat you like family you don't get to see anything." Jess shooed them out of the room. Will was the last one to leave, Jess stopped him whispering in his ear. "I need t talk to you alone."

Will nodded and left the room. "Hey lets go downstairs and wait for Jess okay." Will suggested. The three boys walked half way down when Will turned back.

"Hey were are you going?" David asked.

"Got to go to the restroom," he lied.

"There is one downstairs." Alex put in.

"The upstairs one is closer. Chill out guys." Will rolled his eyes at them and tromped back up the way he came slowly walking back to Jess's room. He knocked on her door. Jess opened it having already changed into a cute pink top and a pair of blue jean Capri's. "You might want..."

Jess silenced him with a kiss. "I am sorry what were you saying?" Jess smiled up at him after they had broken apart.

"You might want to wear something a little less nice." Will said pulling Jess into another kiss.

"Oh really?" Jess's eyebrow was cocked. "Why would I want to change?"

"I can't tell you. But lets just say it isn't something you would want to be wearing something nice to do." Will smiled down at Jess.

"Okay I guess I will change. But you have to close your eyes and no peaking." Jess smiled.

Will let go of her and sat down on her bed, closing his eyes and putting his hands over them like he was counting in a game of hide-and-go-seek. Jess walked into her large closet closing the door all but a crack. She came out a minute later wearing a loose black t-shirt and the same navy blue track pants she had worn to bed.

"This better?" Jess spun around so that Will could see her. Will nodded. "So Will let me tell you a secret okay." Will looked at Jess confused. "You can wake me up that way any day." Jess walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Will smiled. "Deal." He kissed her back. "Come on the boys will be waiting for us." Will took Jess's hand and led her down the stairs. He dropped her hand as they got to the last step.

"God what took you so long?" David asked when they walked into the front hall.

"Jess caught me on the way down wearing a pink shirt and jeans so I told her to go change cause of what we were doing." Will answered.

"You told her what we are doing?" Alex asked angrily.

"No. I just didn't think that she would want to get what she had on all messy." Will spoke quickly. "Now come on we need to get started if we are going to get in all we planned."

"Oh yeah," David said wide-eyed. "Let's go before it gets too crowded."

"Before what gets too crowded?" Jess asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Alex smiled. "Haha nice try Jess but we aren't going to tell you," he said in an 'I-know-something-you–don't-know-voice'. "You will just have to wait and see."

Jess made a fake pouting face. "Fine." She crossed her arms like a five year old. They walked out to Tyler's black hummer. "And we have your dad's car why?" Jess looked at Alex.

"Cause Dad wanted to use mine," Will answered. "Come on in the car with ya." He opened the back door for Jess as Alex climbed in the front and David got shotgun.

"Thank you sir." Jess climbed into the car sliding all the way in so that Will could get in after her.

"Ready to go?" Alex looked at his three companions. "Will don't forget the you know what."

Will smiled. "Jess don't complain okay but we have to blindfold you so you don't see where we are going."

"Like hell you are." Jess protested. "I am not going anywhere with you guys unless I know where it is."

"Jess come on." Will rolled his eyes. "We are your Covenant brothers why in the world would we want to hurt you?" Jess sighed and pulled back her hair. "That's my girl." Will whispered in her ear as he tied a blue bandana around her eyes.

Jess grabbed his hand as he pulled it away. "If you leave me I will personally end the Garwin line, and I don't mean killing you." Jess warned.

Will laughed lightly, "I promise not to leave you while you have the blindfold on. But once we get to where we are going it will be hard to stay with you."

"Okay." Jess let go of his hand. Will grabbed hers back up. Jess turned her head as if she could see him through the blindfold and smiled. She liked the feel of his hand in hers.

Jess tried to remember every turn trying to think of the places they might be. She lost track after the fifth or sixth turn and just gave up all together.

It was about a fifteen-minute ride before they had her out of the car walking on the hard packed soil. Best she figured was that she was out in the wilderness that surrounded Ipswich.

Will got behind her and started pushing her to where he wanted her to go. She heard three soft thuds then Will's hands disappeared. "Take off the blindfold." David's voice rang out from all around her. She could tell that he used to make it so.

Jess removed the blindfold and looked around. She was standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods. On the ground in front of her were a paintball gun, pink paintball bullets and a black jumpsuit.

"Oh you have got to be joking me." Jess looked at the gear. "I so don't want to play paintball."

"Put on the jumpsuit and get ready or you will get fired at." Alex's voice rang out. "The second canister is just for backup. Your gun is already loaded."

"You have five minutes before we start." Jess could hear the laughter in his voice.

Jess sighed there was no reasoning with these boys. She was going to have to play or get fired at and hurt. She put on the jumpsuit and then grabbed the gun making sure that Alex had been telling the truth.

"No Using to block. That's the only rule." David's voice rang out again.

"Don't tell me." Jess answered it. "I'm not the one that is going to get creamed by a girl."

She ran behind a tree hoping that they weren't already all aiming at her.

"Go." All three shouted together.

Paintballs started flying every which way. Jess dodged as best she could, hiding behind trees and what not trying to find where exactly her brothers were. She kept her gun pointed at the ground only wanting to shoot when she had a clear shot as to not to waist any.

She snuck around making as little noise as possible so that she could get each of the three boys. David was the first to come across her path. She quickly shot him three times before hiding so he couldn't shoot her back.

She waited for him to call that he was out but none came. _I guess we are counting splatters then._ Jess thought.

She hid again biding her time until Alex came along. She shot in a few times then sprinted off not letting him get her.

The game continued for about two hours before they all met in the clearing to count up the spots and claim the winner.

It was a close one between David and Will. Jess had managed to stay fairly clean though which made her grin. Will ended up taking the win. They all pulled off their jumpsuits and throwing them in the back of the hummer on a tarp so the still drying paint spots wouldn't get all over everything.

"You guys are so mean." Jess stated. "How dare you wake me up early on a Sunday just to play paintball."

"Oh hush you know you had fun." David looked back at her smiling.

Jess had to admit it the game was fun. She had a few bruises from where she was hit but nothing much. "So what is next?"

"Pool." Will answered.

They all went swimming in the pool in Jess's backyard, playing all sorts of swimming games including Snake, Sharks and Minnows, and Marco Polo. They ended up having a splashing war before all the parents gathered around and told them that dinner was ready.

They dried off and got hamburgers that Caleb has grilled. The events of yesterday had all but evaporated from their minds.

Later that night after everyone had left to either head back to their house or in the boys case head back to the dorms at Spencer, Jess said goodbye to her parents and jumped into her car. She sped off making it to the school in record time.

Parking she climbed out and went back to her dorm. Her roommate was already asleep in bed when Jess walked in. She changed and then climbed into her own bed falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Okay that was it I know not the best ever! like i said sorry!! SO for the reviews that i got

**HunnieWeAreMadeFromVodkaAndIce**: thank you!**  
Aerobella the Wicked**: lol yeah he is so umm cant think of the word right now my brain is fried... anyways hope you like!**  
gordongirl18**: idk never thought about it. maybe he did maybe he didnt my mind never tells me what its thinking.**  
FlamablePajamies**: yeah poor Caleb at least he knows that if Will does anything he will get in big time trouble.**  
jalapeno1011**: yeah i would too but come on he was so out of his league on that one he needed help. but the boys were going to have to find out eventually so it doesnt matter.**  
the-loquacious-scholar**: thank you i will try to keep the next update sooner than this one maybe only half a year! lol.**  
insane-rocker**: trying my muse is being mean and wanting to me write something else that doesnt even have a spot n fanfiction and i rly dont wana write it.**  
EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me**: im sorry i havent updated. OMG ur name on this he dazzles me too! i read the new book cause it just came out OMG i loved it!! sorry off topic.**  
tyLer-lover**: im trying to make them loveable. all but chance i dont rly like him!**  
freakysoccergirl**: thank you!**  
The Blue Pheonix6**: yeah i know i need to post more got it!  
**Lauren Jones**: i know i know im getting to it, have to be patient. it will come dont worry!  
**BEEcausexoxo**: no problem i will try to!  
**SamJakeEly **& **Trevia0123**: thank you both

okay im done with reviews yeah there r a lot and i thank you all cause i love reviews and i cant wait to read more! dont forget to do suggestions if you can think of any cause idr exactly what im going to do next. so the blue button is there please review and i will try to update sooner!

Still the same old  
Quinny!


End file.
